


Summer Breeze and Your Kisses

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, elsamaren, i love this ship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: The hammock in their hut was their favourite place to spend cool summer evenings in. With Honeymaren on her chest, Elsa couldn't help take in her beauty. Try as she might, this was her home. And there's nowhere else she'd rather be.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Summer Breeze and Your Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick short-shot for you guys! Enjoy and let me know what you thought of these few words of cuteness.

Elsa was laying on her hammock, but she wasn’t alone. As the sun started setting and the orange light shone through the opening of the hut, Elsa looked down at her world. A world she could hold in her arms with ease. A world that was softly snoring in her arms while the orange sun made her brown chair look a little more red than it usually did. She smiled when Honeymaren wrapped her arms closer around her waist. With one leg out of it, Elsa was softly rocking their hammock to give her love less chance to wake up. 

Honeymaren had always loved Elsa’s soft hugs, especially on winter days. But on those rare cool summer evenings where it was chilly enough to crawl up together without sweating, the hammock turned back into her second-favourite place. Her favourite place had always been and would always be Elsa’s arms, no matter what season. Freezing cold or unbearably hot, she always found a way to spend time in the blonde’s soft embrace. She knew that whenever she laid down on her girlfriend’s chest for long enough, she’d fall asleep and that’s what had happened now.

Elsa looked down at the brunette in her arms and felt her heart speed up at the sight of her beauty. When her Maren had turned her head a little, Elsa couldn’t help but smile. As she kept rocking the hammock, she leaned down a bit and got close enough to press a kiss on the brunette’s forehead. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips onto Honeymaren’s skin. When the blonde’s lips didn’t touch the skin she was expecting to kiss but a softer version, Elsa knew she was kissing her girlfriend’s lips. She opened her blue eyes and stared right into the big brown eyes of the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. She smiled and whispered.  _ “You’re awake. I thought you were sleeping.”  _ A deep red blush started forming on her cheeks. 

Slowly waking up with the sun in her eyes, Honeymaren had turned her face up a bit so she would no longer be blinded. Little did she know once she looked up, she’d receive a soft, delicate kiss on her lips from her one, true love. The brunette didn’t get a chance to close her eyes or kiss her girlfriend back because the softest lips she had ever felt had already left hers. When Elsa started whispering, a smile started to form on Honeymaren’s face.  _ “I was but the sun woke me up. And I’m glad it did.”  _ She touched Elsa’s cheek with her fingertips.  _ “But I think you can do better than that one.”  _ She giggled softly and pressed a kiss on the blonde’s lips.

Elsa’s hand landed on Honey’s softly and held it as their lips touched. She smiled and slowly pulled away after a few seconds. She looked into her eyes again and put her hand behind the brunette’s ear.  _ “I love you, Honeymaren.”  _ She kissed her forehead and blushed a bit.

Honeymaren smiled back.  _ “I love you, too, Elsa. Now how about we get back to what we were doing earlier? The sun’s setting.”  _ She laid her hand back on Elsa’s chest and closed her eyes.  _ “Have I ever told you this is my favourite place on the entire planet?”  _ She exhaled softly and calmed down.

  
Elsa giggled.  _ “Only once or twice a day.”  _ She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend again.  _ “Goodnight, darling.”  _ She, too, closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep, holding the love of her life just like she always wanted to.


End file.
